


Not all the suits are bulletproof, Greg

by GRoies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Engaged Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman does not exist, Kingsman is just a movie, M/M, Mentioned Anthea(Sherlock), Queensman jokes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies
Summary: Mycroft已经第无数次后悔把这段时间的影片选择权交给了Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 12





	Not all the suits are bulletproof, Greg

职业的特殊性决定了Mycroft和Greg不太可能同常人一样，在感兴趣的影片上映时，能随随便便就能拥有两个小时以上的空闲时间坐进影院安安稳稳看完一场电影。家庭影院帮了大忙。

Greg在前些日子的抓捕犯罪嫌疑人时不幸伤到了腿，等他在医生那里清理完伤口并做好固定回到自己的办公室时才得知Mycroft“帮”他处理好了一切，他将正式开始自己难得的休假，直到腿完全恢复或是苏格兰场不得不把他抓回去上班。

Greg当即对着自己办公室里的CCTV做出了一些不够得体的手势。

_认真的？且不提这阵子我们有多忙，你有没有想过我休假了Sherlock该怎么办？_

_无需担心Sherlock, 你知道他近来和其他探长也保持着良性的合作关系。而鄙人相信，苏格兰场尚未缺人手到需要让一位总督察*拖着伤腿上下班的程度。-MH_

_但我还是对你瞒着我替我做决定这事很不爽。_

_噢，那么， **任君处置** 。-MH_

_什……我们得谈谈，你不能每次都这样。_

_哪样？-MH_

_**Mycroft!** _

_玩笑话。我们会在合适的时候就此事进行一场对话的。在你康复之前的电影之夜都由你做主。-MH_

_真的？_

_真的。-MH_

_Anthea买好碟片了吗？_

_最近出的碟片都已经在家里了。-MH_

_车在外面等着。-MH_

这两周的电影之夜Greg已经拉着Mycroft补了不少他们这段时间错过的特工片，每一部都让Mycroft的脸上表情很精彩。Greg有点说不清自己到底是想看电影还是想看Mycroft的反应。

“今天你要给我们的电影之夜来点什么，我的好探长*。”Mycroft站在碟片箱前问Greg。

Greg把自己的伤腿架好，舒舒服服地靠着椅背并发出一声满足的喟叹，看着手机上整理好的片单，划拉了几下，说：

“《王牌特工》吧。”

影片刚开场不久Mycroft就有些坐不住，但他答应过Greg不能在观影过程中指出影片的不合理之处甚至是推理出结局，他已经第无数次后悔把这段时间的影片选择权交给了Greg，这些特工片真是在充满了想象力的同时又过于不拘小节了。

当那位奥斯卡影帝先生穿着那身剪裁合适布料讲究的西装出现时，他注意到身边的Greg停止咀嚼爆米花。

 _所以，西装。_ 他想。

而影帝先生穿着西装拿着雨伞靠着墙开口讲话时，Greg已经彻底放弃爆米花了。

 _所以，西装、雨伞、牛津腔。_ Mycroft若有所思。

接下来的酒吧打斗让Mycroft脸上明显露出了不赞同的表情： _一位绅士不应当在酒吧和一群混混打架_ 。

而Greg显然不是这么想的：

“没想到他这么能打！雨伞在他手里真是太酷了，而且这雨伞还有这么多功能！天啊，要是这把伞是苏格兰场警员们的标配就好了。可惜雨伞不如收缩警棍或者电击枪方便携带。”

 _是不是该给Greg定制一把类似的雨伞？_ Mycroft将多功能雨伞作为Greg今年生日礼物的备选。

随着影片的发展，根据Greg的反应，Mycroft很确定他喜欢奥斯卡影帝先生。但很难说这种喜欢是因为Harry Hart和Mycroft很像，还是——

“天啊！他们居然就这样杀死了这个角色！这可是Colin Firth啊，哪怕他就是一整部电影都只穿着西装站在画面的角落里我都愿意为此在电影院里坐上两个小时！更何况他的角色那么迷人！”

 _这个家里以后不会再出现有Colin Firth出演的碟片了。_ Mycroft暗自决定。

“所以Kingsman——”影片一结束Greg就迫不及待发问。

“不，根本没有什么Kingsman。他们取景的那家店我带你去过，就是一家和特工扯不上关系的高定店铺。就算有，最近几十年也得叫Queensman了。更何况一群有爵位的贵族后代去做特工？这太高调了，根本不可能。”Mycroft为这个设定感到头痛，“但在战时，贵族子弟参军人数的确是很多。”

“那么你的雨伞——”

“我以为我们刚确认关系后不久你就偷偷摸摸看过我的雨伞了。”

“呃，但你也可能有很多把不同的雨伞……”

“我的确有很多把不同的雨伞供我在不同的场合使用，它们也的确有点属于自己的小秘密。”Mycroft叹了口气。

“那你穿西装难道是因为——”

“并不是所有的西装都防弹，Greg。我的工作需要我着装正式一些，而我也认同影片里的那句话*。”

“那你有没有可以防弹的西装？”

Mycroft对上Greg那张写满“我真的很好奇，求求你告诉我吧”的脸，他感觉自己没办法转移话题。

“我的确有可以防弹的西装，但还是需要在里面搭配防弹背心。”

“那还是Kingsman酷一点。”Greg用Mycroft可以听见的音量嘟囔着。

Greg伤好了后和John约在酒吧里喝酒，并要补上他们缺失的这段时间对福尔摩斯的吐槽。中途去卫生间解放自己的Greg忘了拿手机，John发现Greg手机上有署名为Queensman的来电。

即使和Holmes兄弟认识多年，John也无法通过一个并非名字的联系人署名推理出对方是谁，但这个名字看起来就是不可以怠慢的人，John只好替好兄弟接起电话：

“呃，嗨？这里是Dr Watson, DCI Lestrade暂时不方便接电话。等他方便回电时会回给您的。如果您有要事，方便的话，我也可以帮您转告。”

“John？告诉Greg今晚别喝太多了，有些特殊情况，他得自己打车回家了。”Mycroft听到Dr Watson那奇怪的打招呼方式就知道Greg肯定是改掉了自己的联系人姓名。

“噢……噢，是Mycroft。” _Queensman？这又是什么内部笑话？_ “好的，我会告诉他的，也会确保他能神志清醒地打车回家的。”

John根本无法忍受要等到回去才能搞清楚这个很可能是内部笑话的事实。即使他知道Greg马上就会回来，他还是掏出了自己的手机发起了短信。

_Sherlock，Queensman是什么？_

_你从哪里看到的？-SH_

_你哥在Greg手机上的来电提示署名是这个。_

_哈。-SH_

_噢！你果然知道，对不对？行行好，向你的好室友解释一下这个内部笑话。_

_你还记得我们一起看的电影Kingsman吗？-SH_

_当然，那可是你难得安安静静看完的一部特工电影。虽然你一直挂着很奇怪的笑就是了。*你怎么会还记得这部电影？我以为你的硬盘里不会保存这类信息。*_

_噢等等！你的意思是……_

_显然Greg休假期间他们一起看了不少电影。-SH_

_你觉得如果我下次看到Mycroft的时候想到这个并笑出来，我会被立刻发配去某个不知名的小国家吗？_

_我必须再一次提醒你，我们的通讯是受监控的。-SH_

_Anthea不会告诉他的。是吧，Anthea？_

_她不会回你的。-SH_

_她也知道了，她不会说出去的。_

“咨询侦探需要他的好军医了？”Greg都在旁边喝完一杯啤酒了，John还是一直盯着他自己的手机不放。

“什么？噢，抱歉，没注意你已经回来了。”John不好意思地笑了笑。

“我有错过什么重要电话吗？”Greg摆了摆手表示自己不在意，同时打开了自己手机准备看看错过的消息。

“Mycroft倒是打了通电话给你，让你少喝点，午夜的南瓜马车不会到来了，你得自己拎着水晶鞋回家了。”

“什……唉，好吧。这可是我伤好后我们第一次约着喝酒。”

“你伤刚好，少喝一点也是对的。而且你也不年轻了，你不会想要在这个年纪体验宿醉的。”

“嘿，嘿，嘿，我以为我们今天的吐槽对象是福尔摩斯。”

“噢，自从你俩订婚后，你也可以算是个福尔摩斯了。”

“我和Mycroft **真的** 没有背着你们结婚。”

“你知道如果你只是想避免在吐槽福尔摩斯大会上把自己牵连进去的话可以选择婚后不冠他姓氏的吧？”

“ **John！** ”Greg恼羞成怒。

几周后，Mycroft穿着条纹西装手拿黑色雨伞拜访221B时，John终究是没能忍住自己的笑声，连带着Sherlock也笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> *“总督察”“我的好探长”：302的报纸里提到过Greg已经是总督察了，这里的“好探长”相当于一个爱称。
> 
> *“而我也认同影片里的那句话”：指Harry说的“西装是现代骑士的铠甲。”
> 
> 本来是想用Mycroft的口吻吐槽一下Kingsman的，但第一次写的时候没有一口气写完，后面就写不下去了。所以，就这样吧……（。


End file.
